McFarlane Toys/Halo: Reach Series 5
The fifth series of McFarlane Toys' Halo: Reach ''figures was released in stores in November of 2011. The series brings in many new figures and weapons. Great toys built worthy enough to be part of ''Halo. '' Series 5 Packs Carterunhelmeted The Noble Team Spartans of Halo: Reach, unlike John-117, are seen both with their helmets and without. This new, alternate version of Noble One brings back Carter with his unhelmeted appearance. Figure includes the new Spartan Laser weapon and a Frag Grenade. Spartan Gungnir (Olive/Tan) This heavily customized male Spartan Gungnir features a top-of-the-line armor selection consisting of only the most expensive items available. From the Gungnir helmet with CBRN/HU/RS attachments to the Assault/Sapper chest with robotic arm, down to the Grenadier knee guards, this soldier spares no expense for protection and style. Figure features olive and tan armor, and includes the new Rocket Launcher weapon and a Frag Grenade Spartan Security (Blue) The popular Security helmet returns in an updated form in ''Halo: Reach – and the new helmet makes its action figure debut in Halo: Reach Series 5. Figure is ready for team-based multiplayer with his all-blue color scheme and includes Grenade Launcher and Frag Grenade. Exclusive to Toys "R" Us. Spartan Operator (Red) The Operator armor was developed exclusively for members of ONI's Beta-5 Asymmetrical Action Group. Figure is ready for team-based multiplayer with his all-red color scheme and includes Spartan Laser and Frag Grenade. Exclusive to Target. T'vaoan Murmillo The Covenant Skirmisher makes its return in Halo: Reach Series 5, in the upgraded form of the Murmillo rank. Murmillos feature orange armor and a protective facemask, but really stand out on the battlefield due to the small energy shields they wear on each forearm. Figure also includes a Plasma Pistol and a Plasma grenade. Brute Chieftain The tribal Jiralhanae troops are led by their Chieftain – towering Brutes, easily recognized by their ornate armor and powerful weaponry. Our second Brute figure from Halo: Reach captures every detail of the new look of this fearsome enemy. Figure includes the new Gravity Hammer weapon and a Plasma Grenade. Elite Ranger Jetpacks aren't only for multiplayer in Halo: Reach. While the UNSC has ODST Troopers with jetpacks, the Covenant have their own campaign character with aerial ability: the Elite Ranger. The Ranger rank and armor style features white armor with an enclosed helmet, integrated jetpack, and fully-sealed bodysuit for operations in the vacuum of space. Figure includes the all-new Focus Rifle weapon and a Plasma Grenade. CQB Armor Pack (Red) Our popular boxed Armor Pack program is now available with the smaller cost and packaging of a single figure! These exclusive carded Armor Packs are perfect for collectors who already have several Spartan figures just want new armor pieces for them. This abridged set is packaged in a standard blister card and includes a CQB helmet, two UA/Multi-Threat shoulders, and a UA/Multi-Threat chest; a Security helmet and shoulder with a Base Security shoulder and chest; and a Mark V helmet, two Mark V shoulders, and a UA/Counter Assault chest. All armor pieces are in the bright "Team Red" color to match the Spartan Operator Target exclusive Spartan action figure. Product sold exclusive at Target. Weapons Pack Need more firepower for your figure collection? Build your Halo armory with this assortment of weapons from Halo: Reach. This pack includes seven different UNSC and Covenant weapons, grenades, and a Spartan Jetpack armor ability as an added bonus. Set consists of an Assault Rifle, Plasma Rifle, DMR, Needle Rifle, Shotgun, Concussion Rifle, Magnum, Frag Grenade, Plasma Grenade, and Spartan Jetpack. Boxed Armor Packs Spartan CQB Armor Pack (Steel) The Spartan CQB Custom Armor Pack includes a base male Spartan wearing the CQB helmet, two UA/Multi-Threat shoulders, matching UA/Multi-Threat chest, and default knee guards; plus three sets of supplemental, interchangeable armor. Additional armor sets are Security (Security helmet and shoulder, Base Security shoulder, and UA/Base Security chest), Operator (helmet, two shoulders, and HP/Parafoil chest), and Mark V (helmet, two shoulders, and a UA/Counter Assault chest). Each boxed Armor Pack also includes a bonus helmet; this one contains the Pilot Spartan CQB Armor Pack (Rust) Everything in the steel Spartan CQB Armor Pack above is also included in this set just in Rust colored Armor. Spartan Gungnir Armor Pack (Steel) The Spartan Gungnir Armor Pack includes a base male Spartan wearing the Gungnir helmet, two Gungnir shoulders, default chest, and Gungnir knee guards; plus three sets of supplemental, interchangeable armor. Additional armor sets are Recon (helmet, two shoulders, and Tactical/Recon chest), JFO (helmet, two shoulders, and HP/HALO chest), and HazOp (helmet, two shoulders, and two Jump Jet shoulders). Each boxed Armor Pack also includes a bonus helmet; this one contains the EOD. Spartan Gungnir Armor Pack (Sage) Everything included in the steel Spartan Gungnir Armor Pack is also included in this set except the armor color is that of Sage. Boxed 2-Packs Covenant Spec Ops The Elite Spec Ops figure (introduced in ''Halo: Reach'' Series 3), with its dark gray armor, was already hard to see. This new version features the sneaky Sangheili with his active camouflage ability activated, granting him nearly complete invisibility. His partner, the Grunt Spec Ops, is also designed for stealth and secrecy. This rank features a facemask and goggles, a two-pronged methane tank, and a dark black color scheme. This 2-pack includes a clear Elite Spec Ops figure with Energy Sword, and a Grunt Spec Ops figure with Fuel Rod Gun. Each figure also includes a Plasma Grenade. Vehicle Sets Exodus Mongoose Set This set is inspired by the memorable level of Halo: Reach, Exodus. Set includes a Mongoose from the beachfront Caracalla Park area of New Alexandria, with mud splatter and battle-worn paint effects to represent the ongoing defeat and destruction of the UNSC's defenses. Set also comes with an ODST figure similar to the one released with the series three lineup, figure includes a jetpack but does not come with any weapons. Spartan EOD with Mongoose This set is based on the Rocket Race gametype in ''Halo: Reach ''multiplayer, including a blue team Spartan EOD wielding a rocket launcher while riding on a blue Mongoose. Noble Team Deluxe Box Set If you weren't able to get them all individually in the last years, you can now get the entire team of Noble in one exclusive box set. Carter, Kat, Jun, Emile, Jorge, and Noble Six along with six frag grenades, signal flares, a DMR, a magnum pistol, a sniper rifle, a shotgun, Emile's knife, Jorge's heavy pack, a heavy machine gun, and an assault rifle. Set is exclusively sold at Toys R Us. See more information at http://mcfarlane.com/ Category:Action Figures